


Ugly Mugs

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: I’m reading a very funny book where there is this scene that makes think of a particular SPN scene: that is this man at his house that suddendly receives the visit of two very ugly mugs. His daughter is sleeping on a chair in front of the sofa where they are sitting and the father says to them:“If you wake her I kill you”; she wakes up, eventually, and starts to talk to them but her father earlier said to them:“If you talk to her I kill you”. Could you do this with Cain, Dean & Crowley? XD





	Ugly Mugs

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I’m reading a very funny book where there is this scene that makes think of a particular SPN scene: that is this man at his house that suddendly receives the visit of two very ugly mugs. His daughter is sleeping on a chair in front of the sofa where they are sitting and the father says to them:“If you wake her I kill you”; she wakes up, eventually, and starts to talk to them but her father earlier said to them:“If you talk to her I kill you”. Could you do this with Cain, Dean & Crowley? XD

You’d fallen asleep on the couch reading. Nothing new to that. Your father was a hunter, and had made you join him in his cabin. Something about quality time, and spending time with your family. You were twenty-one, in college, and trying to leave this behind. Of course he would drag you back into this.

Your father rushed to the door when he heard three knocks, grabbing his shot gun on his way there. Yanking the door open, he held his gun up. “I’ll give you three seconds to get your ass off my property.” He snapped just above a whisper. Looking behind Dean, he spotted the man in the devil’s trap. “Never thought I’d see the day a Winchester is traveling with a demon.” He spat.

Dean gave him that smirk. “Well, it’s good to be on good terms with a king, isn’t it?” He joked.

“ _Enough_ with the bloody chit-chat. Let me out of this damn thing.” He snapped.

“Look, uh, Tom, we’re here because we need some help.” Dean said.

Tom looked over his shoulder at you. You shifted slightly, your book falling to the floor. Cain followed his eyes and put his hands up. “You wake her, and I will kill you.” Tom growled.

“We’re only here to get help with a ghoul.” Cain said calmly. Tom’s eyes shot to him.

“I know Winchester here, I can figure out who that demon is, who the _hell_ are you?” He asked, his anger not faltering.

Cain rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m Cain.” He said flatly. Tom gave him a funny look like he was confused. “As in Cain and Abel?” He continued. That sparked some recognition.  "As I said we’re simply here for _help_.“

Crowley was getting rather angry. “A little help here, _you bloody morons_?” He yelled. Tom cocked his gun.

“Let me get him out and I’ll fill you in. He won’t do anything. _Promise_.” Dean said, his hands still in the air.

“Like I’m going to believe a _Winchester_.” Tom said. Hearing you move again, he groaned. “I’m not leaving her here alone. Give me the research and I’ll take care of it. I don’t trust any of you to back me up.” He set his gun down. “Let him out.” He sighed, obviously very unhappy. “Wake her, I’ll kill ya. Don’t make any mistakes, though. She can kick your ass just as well as I can.”

Dean slowly backed up, scratching part of the devil’s trap off, allowing Crowley to pass. “About time.” He muttered. Sighing, the three men told Tom what they knew, which really wasn’t as much as he would have liked.

Tom gathered his hunting gear. “Any of you wake her, your _dead_. She wakes and you talk to her? You’re so far past dead it isn’t even funny.” He glared, showing he meant business. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” The ghoul wasn’t all that far away.

Fifteen minutes later, the three men were sitting around, bored. Dean had tried to text Sam, but he didn’t get much signal where they were. His foot started tapping on the ground slightly. Cain and Crowley looked like they might just walk out.

Rolling over, your cracked your eyes slightly before letting them close once more. The shot back open when your brain registered that there were three men in your living room. Sitting up, you stretched. “ _Dean_?” You were shocked to see him. The last time you had seen him was three years before. “My father actually let you in the house?” You asked, skeptical.

He chuckled nervously. “Yeah. We came by asking for help, and he went off to take care of a ghoul.” Dean shrugged. The other two glanced at Dean, surprised he wasn’t listening to the hunter.

“And you’re _friends_ ….?” You asked.

“Oh, uh, that’s Crowley. He’s the King of Hell. And then that’s Cain.” He pointed to them each. As you looked, they each gave you a small wave.

You looked confused. “Do they not talk?”

Dean sighed. “Your father said that if we wake you, he’ll kill us. If we talk to you, he’ll kill us.”

You rolled your eyes. Your father hated Dean because he caught you two in the back of the Impala. Smirking, you got up. “He can’t kill you if you aren’t here… _right_?” Dean’s smirk matched yours. “Feel like busting a girl outta jail?” You joked, as he knew how your father was. He loved you dearly, but was way too in the “my little girl” mindset.

“Sure thing. You go grab what you need, we’ll be outside.” He said. All you had to do was side step and grab a duffel bag.

You shrugged. “Daddy always did teach me to be prepared. Let me just write him a quick note, and we’ll be off.” You’d be back at school soon, and you knew there would be hell to pay, but it would be worth it. Tossing your bag to Dean, you pulled on your sneakers and wrote your father a note.

Once you had taped it to the couch where you had been, the three of you ran like your life depended on it. You had shot gun and laughed as the Impala left a dust cloud behind you. Dean was fun. Not a relationship kind of guy, but someone that you could have a good time with.

Your father walked in a few hours later and froze when he saw you gone. Spotting the note, he stalked over to the couch.

_Dear Daddy,  
I took off with Dean for the rest of break. Hope you don’t mind. Enjoy the peace. I’ll call you when I get back to school._

_Love,Y/N_

_P.s. Don’t you dare try to kill Dean!! It was my idea._

“Son of a bitch.”


End file.
